maradomanfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns
Campaigns are a set of themed missions available to players. Each Campaign has a number of Missions with specific enemy cards that may or may not benefit from a Battleground Effect ("BGE"). Upon completion of each Campaign, the player is rewarded with Silver and Bronze tokens. Campaigns were officially released during the v0.3 Beta update on 27 April 2018, and is set to continue through the v0.1 Alpha build released on 27 November 2018. Introduction Campaigns The Introduction Campaign has 4 parts, with the first 3 each describing a Chosen of each Prime and their congregation for Mara's Awakening in the 4th. IC1: The Fugitive (Humanis) This campaign introduces Captain Seran, the Chosen of Humanis. Framed for the massacre of the Crownguard Command at the Bastion, Seran was forced to flee as a fugitive and decided to trust a stranger he meets along the way. Mission 1: Training Seran scanned the training grounds in search of promising individuals - and therein lies his worry. Skill is hard to find these days, he thought to himself as he observed a recruit fumbling with his wooden sword. “Sir, Command wishes to see you.” '' ''If the sword was real, he would have chopped his own arm off. “Give me 5 minutes. I want to show these boys what real fighting looks like.” Seran said to his aide, picking up his own wooden sword. These recruits may soon be called to the defence of the Crown; the Captain will make sure they’ll put up a good fight. Mission 2: Danger Close Seran walked towards The Bastion, feeling slightly tired. The Bastion was a fortress where the Humanis Command is located, presiding over the defence of the Crown. As the stronghold of all mankind, the Bastion was known for its impenetrable walls and the sheer number of guards that even a fly will have trouble evading. '' ''Which was why Seran sensed danger when he realised the entrance to The Bastion was wide open, with not a single guard in sight. A lone figure stood before the gates, eyeing Seran’s approach. “Captain Seran,” the figure said in a sinister voice, “you should not have come here.” Mission 3: Uncertainty As Seran plunged his blade into the figure, its form collapsed into smoke. Seran eyed the corpses of the Crownguard around him, still holding his bloodied blade; something possessed them into attacking Seran, but Seran did not understand how. Before he could investigate further, a group of soldiers burst onto the Courtyard, and their eyes widened in horror. In their eyes, they saw a suspect standing over fallen Crownguards, his hands holding evidence of his treachery. “Arrest that man!” The Sergeant barked, his men moving towards Seran purposefully. Mission 4: Flight Amidst the chaos, a hooded figure rides a white horse to his side, seemingly unnoticed by the fighting. It extends a human hand, beckoning Seran to hop on. “I am your way out of this mess, Captain. Hurry before it’s too late.” Seran knew he had to flee before the full wrath of the Crownguard engulfed his position; it seemed like trusting this stranger was his only option. They galloped away from the Bastion, arrows flitting past his sides. Mission 5: Fugitive For a solid hour, Seran rode with the stranger, too tired to converse. As night darkened the skies, they arrived at the mouth of a mountain tunnel, the path within framed by a massive stone arch. “You are safe now, Captain. Find the Sanctuary within, while I seek your two companions.” Seran had no idea where he was, but he was relieved to have escaped the slaughter. Or so he thought. An arrow whistled past his ear, striking the stranger in the shoulder. Seran turned, and saw a group burst into view; the leader was a Crownguard that Seran knew too well. “Surrender now, fugitive! I will bring you to justice myself!”